


Waking Up To You

by nineofhearts



Series: Klaine Bingo [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic Kurt and Blaine are sharing a bed and Blaine wakes up from a dream where they were dating and sleepily kisses Kurt.</p><p>Klaine Bingo: Sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaine

“Come on Blaine,” Kurt groaned, “Don’t be stupid. You can share my bed. It’s blizzarding outside, so you can’t leave, and Santana threw up on the couch yesterday so there’s no way either of us are sleeping on it.”

“The couch is fine,” Blaine protested weakly, torn between his desire to share a bed with Kurt and his desire to stay far away from that can of worms ever since he’d realized he was _maybe_ a little bit in love with his best friend. “We were just sitting on it.”

“If you don’t want to share the bed, then you can take mine and I’ll share with Rachel,” Kurt huffed. “She might mace me in the morning, but-”

“Okay!” Blaine interrupted, the word coming out louder than he’d meant it to. “I see your point, sharing a bed it is.” He swallowed. “But don’t you dare try to steal all the blankets this time.”

* * *

 

Blaine woke up slowly the next morning, sighing happily as he became aware of the warm shoulder his head was resting on and the arm wrapped loosely around him.

Waking up with Kurt was the best.

Actually, being boyfriends with Kurt was the best. Getting to share a bed as a result was a close second.

Kurt pulled him a little closer, and Blaine opened his eyes before sleepily moving to kiss Kurt, morning breath be damned.

Kurt apparently wasn’t as awake as Blaine had thought though, because it took him a few moments to respond to the kiss.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kurt started kissing back, quickly taking Blaine’s lazy good morning kiss and turning it into a deep one that rapidly evolved into a heated make out.

Blaine was just about to pull Kurt on top of him when he jolted backwards, hit by a horrifying realization.

He and Kurt _weren’t_ dating. And they weren’t friends with benefits or anything else that would excuse Blaine’s actions.

“Shit.”

“Wha-?” Kurt started to ask, but Blaine was too busy freaking out to take notice.

“I didn’t- I must have had a dream that-” his eyes darted around the room, avoiding Kurt’s gaze. “Sorry-”

He took a breath and realized that Kurt had been kissing back …rather enthusiastically for someone who was _just_ a friend.

His eyes landed on Kurt.

“You were kissing me back.”

“…Yes?” Kurt answered uncertainly. “I wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to make out with the guy I like.”

Blaine felt his mouth drop open as he stared at Kurt, not believing his luck, and began to scoot closer to him. “Yeah?” he asked. “The guy you like?”

“Depending on how the next five minutes go, I might be willing to upgrade that to love.” Kurt said it with such careful blasé that Blaine had to move closer, sliding a foot between Kurt’s calves as he elaborated. “Is this a one-time thing? Or are you planning on taking me out on a date?”

“Why can’t _you_ take _me_ out on the date?” Blaine grinned, scooting even closer.

Kurt smirked. “Because I’m not the one who goes around kissing guys who I think are half asleep.”

Blaine felt his smile stretch even wider. “I’d offer to take you to brunch, but I was hoping you might be interested in taking the morning to consummate this new stage of our relation-”

“Don’t you dare have sex while I’m in this apartment,” Rachel interrupted from the other side of the curtain.

Blaine blushed, ready to concede defeat, but Kurt merely glared at the curtain, not moving from the bed. “Rachel Berry, I had to listen to you and Brody numerous times. So either you leave in the next ten minutes, or you can expect to hear some noises.”

“Fine.” Blaine heard Rachel’s chair squeaking as she pushed it back and was surprised by her quick compliance. “I was going to go to the library for some sheet music anyways.”

Kurt turned his head a little to look at Blaine. Blaine merely grinned at him. “No she wasn’t. She was pla-”

Ignoring Kurt’s words, Blaine nosed at Kurt’s neck before kissing at it. He’d always had a slight obsession with watching Kurt’s beautiful neck, and now he had to lavish it with the attention it deserved.

“Bla-” Kurt gasped after a minute. Blaine cut him off, moving from Kurt’s neck to his lips.

To Blaine’s delight, he soon felt Kurt’s fingers slipping under his shirt, scrabbling at his back, and pulling Blaine closer as they kissed. He was about to get to work on Kurt’s shirt when Rachel’s voice rang through the apartment.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she shouted, “You better be done going at it when I get back.”

The door slammed shut, and Blaine stared a light dazed in its direction. “Okay, lose the shirt,” Kurt said, bringing Blaine’s attention back to the matter at hand. “There’re somethings I’ve wanted to try out for a while now,” Kurt continued, as he helped Blaine out of his shirt.

“Any of these plans call for me to lose my pants?”

“Maybe if you’re good,” Kurt teased, shucking off his own shirt. Blaine grinned. He knew Kurt had loosened up about sex since high school, but this? Maybe he should have woken Kurt up with a good morning kiss sooner if this was the result. 


	2. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

“Come on Blaine,” Kurt groaned, “Don’t be stupid. You can share my bed. It’s blizzarding outside, so you can’t leave, and Santana threw up on the couch yesterday so there’s no way either of us are sleeping on it.”

“The couch is fine,” Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine protested weakly. Usually Blaine didn’t think twice about sharing the bed with him. “We were just sitting on it.”

“If you don’t want to share the bed, then you can take mine and I’ll share with Rachel,” Kurt offered in annoyance. “She might mace me in the morning, but-”

“Okay!” Blaine interrupted loudly. “I see your point, sharing a bed it is. But don’t you dare try to steal all the blankets this time.”

* * *

 

When Kurt woke up the next morning, it was because sometime during the night he and Blaine had drifted to the middle of the bed, and now Kurt was overheating just a little. Yawning, he lifted his arm to wrap it around Blaine a little more comfortably before rolling his head towards Blaine. He sighed contentedly as he took in Blaine’s face, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, and a little bit of drool landing on Kurt’s shirt as he snored gently.

Why didn’t Blaine love him back?

Blaine started to wake up, snuffling slightly before his eyes blinked open. In a panic, Kurt closed his eyes so he could pretend to wake up instead of, you know, admitting that he’d been watching Blaine sleep.

He heard Blaine sigh happily and instinctively pulled him closer.

The next thing he knew, Blaine’s mouth was on his.

At first, he just laid there, more than a little shocked by this turn of events. Then he came to his senses and kissed Blaine back. He could admonish Blaine later for springing a kiss on him when as far as Blaine knew, Kurt was just waking up.

Not one to let an opportunity go to waste however, Kurt quickly deepened the kiss. Just as he’d managed to maneuver them so he could get Blaine under him, Blaine jolted away.

“Shit.” Blaine cursed.

“Wha-?” Kurt asked, eyes opening and spotting Blaine who was now on the edge of the bed, looking more than a little horrified.

“I didn’t- I must have had a dream that-” Blaine tripped over his words, eyes darting everywhere except Kurt. “Sorry-”

Kurt stared at him in confusion for long moment before Blaine’s eyes finally landed on him, widening as he gasped. “You were kissing me back.”

“…Yes?” Kurt answered, eyeing Blaine apprehensively before deciding to take the plunge. “I wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to make out with the guy I like.”

Blaine’s mouth fell open a little before he scooted closer to Kurt. “Yeah?” he asked, eyes lighting up. “The guy you like?”

“Depending on how the next five minutes go, I might be willing to upgrade that to love.” Blaine raised his eyebrows questioningly and Kurt sucked in a little breath as Blaine slid a foot between his calves. “Is this a one-time thing? Or are you planning on taking me out on a date?”

“Why can’t _you_ take _me_ out on the date?” Blaine was grinning now.

“Because I’m not the one who goes around kissing guys who I think are half asleep,” Kurt smirked.

“I’d offer to take you to brunch, but I was hoping you might be interested in taking the morning to consummate this new stage of our relation-”

“Don’t you dare have sex while I’m in this apartment,” Rachel called out from the other side of the curtain.

Blaine blushed, while Kurt merely glared at the curtain. “Rachel Berry, I had to listen to you and Brody numerous times. So either you leave in the next ten minutes, or you can expect to hear some noises.”

He heard her set down her coffee mug, chair squeaking as she pushed it back. “Fine. I was going to go to the library for some sheet music anyways.”

Kurt turned his head a little, to look at Blaine who was now snug against his side. “No she wasn’t. She was pla-”

With startling accuracy, Blaine’s lips had found the place on Kurt’s neck that shut off his brain, and began lavishing it with kisses.

He tried to say Blaine’s name, but found his lips connecting with Blaine’s instead.

He gave up on words and moved his hands to Blaine, slipping them under his shirt to drag across his back.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Rachel shouted, “You better be done going at it when I get back.”

The door slammed shut, and Kurt pulled back with a laugh. “Okay, lose the shirt. There’re somethings I’ve wanted to try out for a while now.”


End file.
